st_claires_institution_for_the_mentally_unwellfandomcom-20200213-history
Miley V Banks
Miley V Banks is a patient at St Claire's, where she is being treated for Disassociative Identity Disorder, paranoia, psychosis and pyromania. She also appears to be attempting a relationship with her doctor with minimal sucess. Background & Character Miley was a quiet girl with a love of action films and the colour red. However, her fascination with fire began when an irresponsible cousin left his lighter on the dining table and Miley began playing with it. This fascination grew to a worrying stage when she attempted to burn down the school library, along with anything she could get her hands on. She began to attempt arson repeatedly, obscuring her face with a hoodie until she was admitted to St Claire's on her twenty-fifth birthday and her lighter was confiscated. Miley's DID has resulted in the formation of two main personalities. While one is shy and mischevious, the other is an attention seeker who longs for a parental figure to depend on. Appearance Miley is described simply as a tall woman with a burn mark on her ribs. Her black hair used to be long, but she has shaved the right side of her head. She has bags under her green eyes. Psychiatric Findings Miley has DID(Diassasociative Identity Disorder) which causes a fragmented identity with several sub-personalities. So far 5 have came to light. *Miley *Mrs Miley *Doctor Miley *Nurse Miley *Confident Miley Miley has also implied that more sub-personalities may be on the way to allow the "Miley" persona to devote her energy to Diane. Asylum Antics The First Spring Miley has been assigned to Dr. Diane Briggs and took an instant like to her as well as becoming instantly attracted to the doctor. Diane appears tempted by it but is doing her best not to repeat old mistakes. Miley's current lack of success seems to have caused her to partly redirect her interests: she has slept with Delilah, a maintenance woman, and Abby, a fellow patient. Relevant Documents Patient's Diary Entry No. 1 (Page coloured to appear burnt.) Dear Journal, Those butterflies look beautiful whenever they flee the asylum. I've never made progress on friends, but this Dr. Briggs makes me wanna stay as the normal patient named Miley. Not Mrs. , Nurse, Doctor, or Confident Miley, just the one that wants to be released and burn shit actually become a member of society. Too bad all she wants to do is probably get me out of her hair. I want to be more than another patient to her. I will burn multiple children's hospitals just for her start life anew in this asylum JUST. FOR. HER. I'd tell her the reason for my DID, but it's rather... hilarious in a way. She's so beautiful and I'm sitting here, wondering how a woman can be so attracted to another female. P.S: I'd rather make new personalities than interact with other people other than that sexy Doctor B rest of the paper has been "burned" as in Miley just ripped a piece of paper off the entry and colored it with a pencil and somehow made it smell like ashes. Patient's Diary Entry No. 2 Dear Journal, I want to go home. Every single time I see people visit and go home, my homesickness get worse. I was close to getting Diane to be mine, but she went home. I don't know how long I can hold back my love for her before I truly go insane. Or worse, what if one of my personas decides to rape her? Oh dear, I hope I can make some progress with Diane! Patient's Diary Entry No. 3 Dear Journal, Oh dear, it appears that I've attempted to rape Diane. I'm not going to let it happen again, EVER. I'll kill myself before trying to have my way with her again. Yet again, Diane seems to be very weak, I can do whatever I want to her. But shucks, I can't! She's such a nice doctor, we'll have such a nice life together, me and her. Or is it me her and me? Or is it her and I? That's not the point, Diane is a nice woman. Patient's Diary Entry No. 4 Dear Journal, I've managed to sleep with Delilah, one of the janitors. You'd think that a janitor would be ugly and unwanted, but she's the exact opposite, she's so... Aggh! I hope we stay friends, and I hope Diane doesn't find out, it'll probably decrease my chances with her, whatever chances I have. I hope I can marry her someday. Diane, not... Delilah. Category:Female Category:Patient Category:Yuri Alexandrov Category:Manic Category:LGBT